creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Feeding On Friendship by Little Miss Spitfire
Hello, my name is... Well, I do not have a name, I have not been given a name in my lifetime but I can give you a description of myself. I am 15 feet tall and I have red sharpened eyes; I guess you could say I have eyes like a feline. My dark, leathery, and rough skin merges with the darkness and the trees around me, camouflaging me to my surroundings. I have no legs, no mouth, no nose, only eyes, arms, and a body. My claws are razor sharp so it is easier for me to feed. I do not eat with a mouth because, as I said before, I do not have one, I eat with my hands. See, I have these holes in my palms; I grind up the meat with my claws and push it into the holes. Because I do not eat as much as I wish to, I am fairly thin. What do I eat you ask? Well, I eat the meat of boys, but not just any boys, those idiotic boys known as ‘swag-fags’ those boys who wear Obey hats, those boys who think they are able to do anything because ‘Yolo’, no specific reason, just… ‘Yolo’… But not a lot of them come around where I live. Sometimes, if I am lucky, one of them stumbles into my woods. Let me tell you a nice story of some of my wonderful feeds. One of them was a boy named Christian blue, a nice 15 year old boy. He was very well built for his age but took the wrong path. Sadly, Christian was one of the boys I needed to continue on with my life. This boy worked at a saw mill in the middle of the woods in which I live, he had worked 6 days a week in the summer time, 10 hours each day, every day he would come to work with a moronic Yolo shirt and an Obey hat on. Now, you may think I was stalking this boy, but I assure you, I had much better things to do than watch this boy work day in and day out. I would notice he goes to the saw mill because he walks right by the area in which I live. One beautiful night on the last day of his summer vacation, he stayed at the saw mill late, just as I had hoped. So I had to make my move, I was getting very hungry so I began on my way to the mill. The door was large so it was easy for me to go in, but I had to duck my head down. He was working at one of the machines, so I closed the door silently so he would not notice me, and then flicked off the lights. “W-Who’s there?” I heard him say in a trembling voice. He normally was alone all day as he worked, so it wasn't surprising that he was scared. Slowly I used my hands to lift myself towards him, making no noise. I heard his soft footsteps against the concrete floor and his hands on the stone wall, trying to find the light switch. “Seriously, t-this isn't f-funny! W-Who a-are you? W-where are y-you?” Christian spoke out into the darkness; I kept silent, leading myself towards the sound of his heavy breathing. I could not see either, so I decided to make it easier for me. My eyes began to glow a demonic red color, lighting the parts of the room where I looked, shining in the eerie darkness. His footsteps stopped. I looked at where I heard his last step; he was staring at me in pure fear and I loved it, I stalked towards him as he bolted towards the door. Once he got to it he quickly flipped on the lights and saw me in my full form, a loud, blood curtailing scream escaped from his lips once he looked at me, pulling with all his might at the door, I couldn't let my food get away. I quickly pushed my hand against the door, stopping it from opening, though one of his hands was in the door so when using my strength to push the door closed, it crushed his hand at the wrist, pulling it off. I did not mean for this to happen, but I just continued on with what I needed to do. He screamed bloody murder as I grabbed him. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Christian screamed out, pulling at my grip. Now, I do not eat living things, so I had to kill him before I fed, I looked around and saw a wood chipper in the room, I reached over and pulled it over, he began screaming once he noticed what I was reaching for, I used his head to hit the button, turning it on. “P-Please! D-Don’t kill me! I’m b-begging you…” he screamed, bawling his eyes out, “I-I can be your f-friend! P-Please spare my life!” I looked at him, his head bleeding and his arm hanging off of one of my claws causing them to be crimson red. As I sat myself down on my stump of a waist, his obey hat fell from his head, showing his short, blonde hair. With the sound of the wood chipper drowning out his heavy breathing in the background, I didn't do anything, just stayed still, holding his weak body in my hand “P-Please…” he spoke in a weak voice, sweating and thrashing the best he could in my hand; I began bringing him closer to the ground, thinking to myself. ‘Should I spare this boy’s life and accept his friendship?’ I thought to myself, ‘What if he is lying and the minute I put him down, he runs and tells the police about me? But… what If he is speaking the truth and he actually will be my friend? I am quite lonely, being the only one of my kind…’ I had a decision to make, keep him alive and risk being found? Or kill him and continue to be lonely, I decided to throw his body into the chipper, denying his request for a friendship, the ear lacerating screams that were forced from his throat as his body is was being ground up in the chipper made a tear come to my eye and I quickly placed my hand over the chipper nozzle, looking down at the ground as I feed, a bit upset at what I have just done, catching the ground up meat that shot out, feasting on it. Any human-like emotions I may have had were quickly chased away by the taste of his blood and flesh, though… I still long for friendship, but the blood-lust in my veins controls me. You had best change your ways before your feet find the path to my woods. Category:Monsters